1. Field
An air conditioner and a method of controlling an air conditioner are provided.
2. Background
In general, an air conditioner is an apparatus for cooling or heating an interior space of a building. Today, multi air conditioners that cool or heat separate rooms of an indoor space independently are being developed so that the rooms may be heated or cooled more efficiently.
Such multi air conditioners may include at least one outdoor unit provided with an outdoor heat exchanger, and a plurality of indoor units respectively provided with indoor heat exchangers. All of the indoor units may operate simultaneously, or some of the indoor units may operate, to cool or heat respective rooms, while others remain in a standby mode.